


My Highschool Housekeeper

by KATastrofic222



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Established Relationship, Highschool AU, M/M, teacher student relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-09
Updated: 2014-11-09
Packaged: 2018-02-24 17:05:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,763
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2589422
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KATastrofic222/pseuds/KATastrofic222
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i>"Have you heard? Mr. Ackerman is having an affair with a student!"</i>
  <br/>
  <i>"What? There's another rumor?"</i>
  <br/>
  <i>"That can't be true, I mean, who would date him? Have you seen him? He's a beast!"</i>
  <br/>
  <i>"They say that she makes his boxed lunches for him."</i>
  <br/>
  <i>"No way!"</i>
  <br/>
  <i>"Ugh...I wish I was her..."</i>
</p><p>"Hey. No crowding in the hallway."</p>
            </blockquote>





	My Highschool Housekeeper

**Author's Note:**

> I know I'm supposed to be working on my other fics, but I got this random idea hours after I posted To See's final chapter. I got attached to this idea over the course of one week, so I decided to type it out!
> 
> This is just a one-shot since I still have a lot of on going fics. So I decided that if this story gets a good response, I might just write a multi-chaptered continuation of this. Along with my designs for their respective uniforms.  
> But for now, please enjoy!

Maria, Rose, and Sina.

These are the names of the top three prestigious academies in the whole continent. All three were named after the goddesses who were present during the Titan Era. The goddesses in the legends of old were all sisters. And just like their namesakes, the three schools are also sisters to one another.

Everything about these academies are high class, from their facilities down to their faculty members. Which is why it is every parents’ dream to get their children in any of the three academies if they want good education.

Meet Levi Ackerman, one of the best teachers in Rose Academy. Most students wonder what a teacher of his caliber, and an alumni of Sina no less, is doing in Rose Academy when he's more than qualified to teach in his alma mater. Other than his skills, he's also known for being a spartan teacher. Which is why there are those who loathe, fear and respect him. That didn't stop the female student body from falling for his looks, though.

There have been a lot of rumors circling around school regarding the teacher. It's natural for rumors to spread considering the fact that he's a complete enigma to his students. He wasn't granted a spot in the Five Great Mysteries of Rose Academy and claiming the title of 'Corporal' for nothing.

Many of the rumors focused on the raven haired teacher's background. More specifically, the reason why he's in Rose instead of Sina.

There was also another rumor about him having connections with the mafia.

And the most recent rumor of all, was about him having an illicit affair with a student.

The rumor took root when one day, Sasha was unfortunate enough to cross paths with him in the hallway. With a glare he froze his student on the spot. And Sasha had closed her eyes, awaiting her punishment and when nothing happened, opened an eye to peek.

"Oi."

"Y-yes, sir!?"

"What kind of things would brats your age want for a birthday present?"

"Ha? You have a daughter, Sir?"

"I'm not married."

"A sister?"

"I'm an only child. Answer the damn question, brat!"

\-----------------------------------------------

"I thought I was going to die..." Sasha groaned.

"You alright Sash? You're kinda pale right now," Connie says as he pulled a seat in front of her. "It's the first time I've seen you down in the dumps during lunch. You got a stomachache or something?"

"Do my ears deceive me? Sasha Braus not shoveling food down her throat 'cause of a stomachache?" Jean says, laughed at them mockingly. "The world must be ending."

Sasha turned her head to look up at Connie, "I lost my appetite..."

"Hah? How?!" The shorter male exclaimed. "Weren't you on your way to the cafeteria just now?"

Sasha sat up and grabbed his shoulders with fear in her eyes, "I was! But... I ran into Mr. Ackerman on my way there! I was so scared that I lost my appetite!"

Jean burst out laughing, "What did you do to piss him off this time?"

"I didn't do anything this time, I swear!"

"Tell us what happened, then?"

The brunette visibly paled at the thought.

"Sasha?" Connie smacked her cheeks gently to snap her out of her daze. "You'll feel better if you tell us what happened."

Reluctantly, she nodded. "W-well...he...h-he..."

"Out with it, Potato Girl!" Jean says as he took the seat beside Connie.

"H-he asked me a question!"

Silence.

"You’ve got to be fucking kidding me..." the ash brunette mutters, covering his face with a hand. "What did he ask you this time? The date when Maria’s temple fell or the name of the first King to ever get overthrown?"

"It’s not  _that_  kind of question! He asked me something really weird!" Sasha's brows knitted together as she recalled the memory. "I think he's having an affair with a student!"

"Pffft, Sasha please, Mr. Ackerman's too much of a cold hearted bastard to be dating, especially if it's someone younger than him," Jean snorted.

"What Jean said," Connie says as he nodded. "What made you say that though?"

"He asked me what people our age would want for a present, I asked him if it was for his daughter or a sister and he said no," she sighed. "I couldn't give him an answer right away so he got mad..."

"Holy crap! Sasha might be on to something," the shorter male says. "You remember the time where I flunked his quiz and he called me to his office during lunch?"

The other two nods.

Connie rests his hands on the table, lacing them together. "When I got there, he was eating his boxed lunch."

"Anyone would be eating his boxed lunch during lunch time," Marco says with a sigh, a hand resting on his hip.

"M-Marco?!"

The freckled teen grabbed his own seat and brought it next to Jean. "I’ve been listening for a while now. And I don’t think it’s right to assume that our teacher is having an illicit affair with one of the students in our school because of something like that."

"Hear me out first," Connie said, raising a finger. "I saw what's in his boxed lunch. He had octopus wieners in it. Octopus  _wieners_ , Marco! I doubt the Corporal would be the type to make those, someone’s gotta be making his lunch for him."

"Who knows? It could be his mother," Marco replied.

"Not a chance, that guy's old as balls. His mom might either be dead or bedridden," Jean counters. "I don't think he's a mama's boy either. He's terrifying as fuck, mama's boys are never terrifying."

"Yeah. Why would he ask me what gift someone  _my_ age would want if it's for his mom?" Sasha retorted.

The freckled teen sighed, "He was Reiner and Bertholdt's homeroom teacher when they were still freshmen students, let's just ask them, they knew Mr. Ackerman longer than we do."

"That's not a bad idea, what about you Sash? You coming?" Connie asked.

She nodded, a determined look on her face. "After all I've been through? I have every right to know."

The shorter teen grinned, "I'll buy you your favorite meat buns when we get home."

They nodded to each other before getting out of their seats.

\---------------------------------------------------------

"The corporal? He didn't bring boxed lunches back then, right Bert?" Reiner turned to look at his tall friend.

"Y-yeah, he usually goes to the cafeteria for lunch then he eats in the teacher's lounge," Bertholdt replies.

Reiner and Bertholdt were their seniors back in middle school up until now. Which is why they're comfortable with talking with them.

"Huh? But Mr. Ackerman was already bringing packed lunch since he became our homeroom teacher in our first year!" Connie exclaimed, looking more and more confused.

"Do you think...that it could be someone from our year?" Marco muttered.

"Only one way to find out," Reiner said mysteriously.

"How?" Sasha blurted out.

"Follow him around and observe his every move."

"You mean stalking?" Marco clarified dryly.

"No, a stakeout," Bertholdt corrects him. "A-anyway, I don’t think this is such a good idea, guys. You might get expelled for this."

"Nah, the only one who can do that is Mr. Smith. The least the corporal can do is suspend us," Jean said with a dismissive wave of his hand.

Marco let out an exasperated sigh, "I can't believe I'm going along with this."

"Yeah!" Connie and Sasha cheered.

\------------------------------------------------

"Ugh...we've been following him for weeks and nothing's happened yet!" Connie groaned.

"Isn't it about time we end this? It doesn't seem like Mr. Ackerman has a lover," Marco sighed.

"No! We shouldn't give up, I'm sure there's something!" Sasha exclaims.

"Knock it off, Potato Girl, I can't believe I actually fell for your stupidity," Jean mumbles.

"Let's not argue, we're going to be late," the freckled teen skips a few steps to their room. "Hurry up, Mr. Ackerman's coming soon."

\--------------------------------------------------

"I hope you little shits studied last night, because we're having a quiz today," Levi announced. It was a wonder how he didn't get himself fired for all his cursing. Being a good teacher sure has its advantages.

"Psst, Connie!" Sasha whispered.

"What? Sasha you're going to get us killed!"

"Mr. Ackerman doesn't have a boxed lunch with him. Do you think he and his girlfriend broke up?"

"Huh? Come to think of it..."

"Springer. Braus. You two got some balls chatting during my class--"

"Leviiiiii!!!"

By the doorway stood a brunette clad in Maria Academy’s uniform sans the blazer. In his right hand, a boxed lunch, in his left, his shoes. It seems like he ran inside the school barefooted. The students recognized him to be Eren Jaeger, one of Maria’s best athletes who regularly participated in athletic meets.

_What’s a guy like him doing here?_

Is what the students are currently thinking.

He made his way for the raven haired teacher, panting as he handed him the boxed lunch which was carefully wrapped in a light blue cloth. "Sorry! I accidentally brought your lunch with me!"

"Eren..." Levi sighs as he accepts the boxed lunch. "I could've just gotten my lunch from the cafeteria. You didn't have to come here."

"You can't! Cafeteria food is overpriced and evil!" Eren exclaims.

He checks his wristwatch with a click of his tongue. "Get your ass back in Maria, you're going to be late."

"Oh crap you're right! I better get going then. See ya later Levi!" Eren headed for the window and sat on the windowsill to put his shoes on. Once they were secure enough, he stood up. "Sorry about the window, I’ll make it up to you later."

"I’ll handle it, now go."

Eren flashed him a grin before jumping out the window. Realizing that he just jumped out from the third floor, all of the students bolted to the window to see if the brunette was alright. They were surprised to see no one on the ground, but they were even more surprised seeing him jump off a tree branch before jumping over the fence.

"Did he just call the corporal...Levi…?" Sasha murmured. "Wait, don’t tell me, he’s--?!"

"You’ve got to be fucking kidding me..." Jean says as he raked his hair with a hand. "A dude? And it’s that Jaeger guy too..."

"Get your asses back in your seats."

For the first time ever in the history of Rose Academy, they managed to solve one mystery regarding their teacher, Mr. Levi Ackerman.

"Springer, Braus, see me later after class."

_Oh god._

**Author's Note:**

> Hope it was alright!


End file.
